Tactics
Tactics Tactics are an important part of Basketsim. When you choose which tactic to play, you give a lecture to explain to your players how you expect them to behave on the court. Players will follow your instructions and play in a specific way in offense and in defense. For example they will shoot more or less, make more or less turnovers and so on. However, keep in mind that players are not robots and they won't always behave exactly as you want. The set of available tactics is described below. Defensive Tactics Normal If you are unsure about your defense, a normal approach might be the right one. Players will just play defense in a balanced way, depending on their general basketball abilities. Normal approach is a balanced approach to the defense but most likely it can't provide as much advantage as other approaches. Sprint back on defense Giving this instruction you tell your players to run back to defense as soon as possession is switched to the opponent. Sure, they will still be unable to prevent some counter attacks after a steal, but quick positioning of your defense will make it harder for opponents to get a clean shot. The most likely result of playing SBOD is opposing team making less shooting attempts. Contest every shot The main idea here is to prevent opponents from scoring. Whenever they try to shoot, your players will intervene. As a consequence you can expect more personal fouls, but if you have good players on the bench and if your opponent players are bad free-throw shooters this approach might be the right one. Block out and rebound This instruction priviledges your rebounders a bit. Your players are instructed to block out and rebound on every shot, not giving up any second and third shots. This defensive instruction is probably one of the hardest to carry out on the court but if your players are good enough to disable opponents from picking many offensive rebounds, this can win the match for you. Protect power zone This is a very specific instruction. Your players will defend aggressively, but at the same time they will try to avoid making too much fouls. The idea here is to prevent opponents from dribbling or passing into the paint, but this is always an extremely difficult task. This tactical approach may result in interesting distribution of fouls in the match. Wear out the opponents If your players are in good physical shape you can always try to tire your opponents. The best way to tire them is by playing full-court pressure defense to create an up-tempo style of play. It is probable that your opponents will make more turnovers than usual, but your players might need a rest after the match. Half court trap This is a balanced approach that can be either seen as a stronger version of normal defense either as an attempt for a more intelligent WOO approach. Forward guards the ball handler and is trying to disrupt any quick passing with his impressive wingspan. The center stands around the free throw line with a guard protecting the low post. The other two players stand on either side of the center with all 3 players keeping their arms stretched out. HCT makes is somewhat harder for opponent to shoot, so you are likely to concede less shots and perhaps even draw some additional turnovers, while your players are prone to make just a few more fouls as usual. Offensive Tactics Normal If you are unsure about your offense, the normal approach might be the one for you! Players will just play offense in a balanced way, according to their general basketball abilities. Normal approach is a balanced approach to the offense but most likely it can't provide as much advantage as other approaches. Read the defense "Think before you move! Try to take advantage of the defenses' weaknesses." This is what you'll be telling your players and as they will "move with a purpose" they are likely to make less turnovers in the match. Fast early breaks Fast break is all about pushing the ball up the court before the defense has a chance to set up. So if your players are quick you are likely to get more field shots in the game as usual. Distance shooting Your players will try to shoot long distance shots more often. As a result, there is a big chance that opponents will respond in the same way, shooting more three-pointers to keep up with you. So if you are sure you can do better than your opponent then this instruction might work for you. Try to penetrate By telling your players to penetrate more, you can expect more contacts to occur. Very possible consequences to this is that your players get fouled more. So this tactics is not recommended unless your players have good freethrow abilities. Crash the boards Many think that offensive rebounds win games, if you're one of them and you have a few capable rebounders, then your best choice is to try this approach. But be careful about your opponents, if they have decent rebounders as well and their tactical decision is to block out and rebound, then this approach might not work quite as planned. Inside shooting It's the opposite approach to distance shooting. If you don't feel confident about your players shooting threepointers or if you feel very confident about their close range shooting, this is the instructions you should give. Some managers might notice the similarity between IS and TTP, but the intent is thoroughly different here, it's not to draw fouls, but to get into best possible shooting positions and finish them off! ---- Relevant topics: What skills are required for each tactic ---- Category:Tips Category:BS Terms